


С едой и водой нельзя!

by RozeAlin



Category: The Closer
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Базза такая, какая она есть</p>
            </blockquote>





	С едой и водой нельзя!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Food or Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162356) by [rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper). 



> Переведено специально для Фандомной Битвы-2015 для команды fandom Police 2015. Бета Helsen

Когда они впервые переехали в маленький дом на окраине баррио, где жил отчим, пока они не накопили денег, чтобы переехать в дом получше, Базз был единственным белым ребёнком на четыре квартала; чужак, который понимал по-испански больше, чем говорил, ребёнок, который всегда выглядел не так, даже если на самом деле одевался нормально. Он не понимал этих правил, да и правила менялись так часто, что каждый раз Базз оказывался на земле. Довольно-таки часто он приходил домой в окровавленной одежде, пока не понял, что лучше ходить с опущенной головой, если не получалось становиться незаметным, и вести себя тихо, пока не станет понятна ситуация.  
Он запомнил все выбоины в асфальте и другие линии по улицам, которых он раньше не замечал, – незаметные наметки «того» или «этого». И если что он и выучил за первый год пребывания здесь, так это то, что с земли все люди и закоулки выглядят одинаково, все потоки разочаровывающих слов, одинаковые фланелевые рубашки, ботинки – такие же грязные, как и у него, чего никто не замечает. По крайней мере, до последнего года в средней школе, когда Базза оставили в покое и даже приняли и присматривали за ним, пусть даже если они с ним не разговаривали.  
С первым своим другом он познакомился совершенно случайно, когда от созерцания обуви и рубашек его отвлёк тихий смех и любопытный тычок в заплату с Россомахой на его рюкзаке. Он внутренне собрался, жар прошёлся по его телу так неожиданно, что он решил, что это начало новой дружбы.

***

В старшей школе он завёл ещё одного друга, и втроем они организовали импровизированный аудио-видео клуб ВСР-кассет – древних жёстких дисков, которые они возвращали к жизни, – и поздние вечера марафона Стар Трека у него дома. Школа бесила, и никто – ни зелёные прищельцы или люди-ящерицы, что нападали на Энтерпрайз, ни компьютеры, которые они могли починить, – не разбирался в проводах и шнурах, которые занимали свои места; и всегда они втроём могли заставить работать компьютер, даже если сперва разбирали его по винтикам. Иногда, благодаря им, они работали ещё лучше.  
Кореец Джимми, который был так же, как и Базз, не своим в этой части города, делился пиратскими копиями MST3K и Red Dwarf и часто трепал им мозги. Рамон, его лучший друг с седьмого класса, приносил журналы с фотографиями занимающихся сексом людей, чтобы подрочить. Он брал их из комнаты старшего брата, открывал и с таким загляденьем смотрел на грудь и задницы, что Джимми не находил странным.  
Но Базз думал о Рамоне и голых мужчинах и ничего не говорил, закусывая губу до покраснения. Он закрывал глаза прежде, чем его могли бы застукать за разглядыванием ненужных мест. Ведь он предпочитал темноту, там безопаснее.

***

Колледж был совсем новым миром, в котором Базз мечтал раскрыться по-новому, стать другим, чем он был раньше. Он курил травку, совсем чуть-чуть, хотя его отчим убил бы его за это, если бы узнал. Он ходил на костюмированные вечеринки к Дат, хотя ненавидел переодеваться в других. Использовал компьютер Джона, чтобы сделать фальшивые водительские права для покупки ужасного дешёвого пива. Местный колледж означал более дешёвые цены на учебу, но не на книги, поэтому он сфокусировался на требованиях и курсах, для которых они не были нужны, и поступал в каждый класс кино, который был. Он не хотел снимать кино, ему нравилось сидеть в тёмной комнате и смотреть его, он любил узнавать о фильмах то, о чём некоторые не догадывались. Но он общался и с прогульщиками, и с нердами, ел ланч на воздухе – если это было возможно – и изучал мир.  
Было стыдно, что он не мог позволить себе пойти на бакалавриат, так как все говорили ему, что он достаточно умён для этого. Но его семья гордилась им, Баззу нравился кампус, профессоры, компьютерные лаборатории со всеми технологиями в свободном доступе. Здесь он встретил своего первого бойфренда – худого светловолосого Мэтта, который подошёл к нему и прокомментировал Сайлона на его футболке, и он говорил мягко, пока Базз не ответил ему, потом рассмеялся над шуткой о Дирке Бенедикте.  
Мэтт любил травку и пиво, посещал классы только чтобы провести время. Всё закончилось через пару месяцев, когда Базза приняли в университет Южной Калифорнии. Они расстались после двух дней секс-марафона, что оставило ощущение удовольствия от секса для них обоих. Кожа Мэтта была тёплой, не горячей, и ту искрящую влюблённость в средней школе Базз посчитал чем-то детским, чего взрослые не ощущают. Это он говорил себе, игнорируя недостаток тепла в парнях, которые подходили к нему на конвенциях, в спальном комплексе. К приближению времени выпуска он уже позабыл обо всём этом, отказывался от большинства полученных предложений и концентрировался на экзаменах и поиске хорошей работы.

***

Маленькая, затемнённая комната для наблюдений стала миром Базза сразу, как он начал работать в полиции Лос-Анджелеса. Маленькая комната была заполнена мониторами, которые показывали другие места, место для зарабатывания денег, пока он не найдет другую работу, может даже не в ЛА.  
Комната наблюдений должна была ощущаться тесной, особенно когда была полна полицейскими, которые игнорировали предположения и правила, даже если они должны были быть теми, кто их диктовал. Но Базз любил это, свои компьютеры, которые он собрал сам, да и ситуация не отличалась от той, когда он рос. Он не хотел учиться чему-то ещё, он не был из их числа. Он был техником, всего лишь техником, поэтому он делал свою работу и уходил домой.  
Он старался сидеть тихо в окружении людей, которые внимательно наблюдали за происходящим на мониторах, смотреть на играющие в темноте блики, а не на истории без счастливых концов. Он пытался убирать грязные руки с дорогой, но старой техники, которая была нужна копам, но которую они не любили, и скрывать досаду от доносившихся смешков на эти действия – таких же, которые звучали в отношении к тем, кого они ловили.

*** 

Здесь он наблюдал такие знакомые кошмары из своего детства: лжецы, сутенёры, убийцы, хулиганы и монстры, которым зачитывались их права, но они уходили от ответственности, даже тогда, когда этого не должно было быть. Это было одной из тех вещей, которые Базз не понимал, да и не пытался. Он не мог понять, верили ли сидящие на этих стульях подозреваемые детективам, которые вели себя вежливо, или же хотели, чтобы так все выглядело. Детективы улыбались, кивали, просили говорить дальше. Если это не срабатывало, они кричали, бросались вещами, все такие жёсткие и суровые, но, несмотря на строгие костюмы – чёрные, темно-коричневые, даже синие, – с недорогими яркими галстуками.  
Если была возможность, Базз выключал звук и изредка смотрел на лица копов, когда они возвращались в комнату к мониторам и просили его показать то, что им надо. Они не заговаривали с ним – что было нормально – если, конечно, не спрашивали о деле. Он приходил в футболках и джинсах и держался особняком. Он даже представить не мог, о чём они разговаривают между собой.

***

Полицейские для него казались морем прямолинейных, безэмоциональных, устрашающих фигур, которые раздражались, когда он запрещал им проносить кофе, указывая на табличку около главного компьютера. Они удивлялись жертвам и преступникам, строго смотрели на Базза, когда он не смеялся или когда просил их оставлять еду за дверью. Ведь он был просто техником, гиком в джинсах и фланелевой рубашке, и первые несколько лет работы в разговорах они называли его «педиком». Так было прежде новых законов и указаний свыше, да и Базз не воспринимал это как персональное оскорбление, ведь он старался быть незаметным, а они часто называли так или подобными расистскими, сексистскими словами всех, кто их злил. А копы не могли быть цветными, гееями или женоподобными. Может, и правда, они такими не были – Базз этим никогда не интересовался. Или всё было неважно, раз ты коп, – ещё одно глупое правило для группы людей, которых он никогда не поймёт.  
В любом случае, Базз не обращал на это внимания – в большинстве своём, кулаки ранили больше, чем слова, да и всегда находились новые кабеля, или соединения, которые требовали его внимания.

***

Его новое назначение и «новое» оборудование были своеобразным повышением. Ему была приятна прибавка, но он не понимал смысл «Приоритетных убийств» – чем одна смерть была главнее другой? В лучшем случае, это означало, что во время допросов он увидит какую-нибудь знаменитость. В худшем, его опять будут игнорировать, и он будет раздражать детективов.

***

Через несколько дней шеф Джонсон заставила его думать, а не ошибся ли он. Она была маленькой женщиной, её акцент был непривычным даже для многонационального Лос-Анджелеса, но первым, что он заметил, были её батончики, которые она в огромном количестве доставала из сумки, и удивление, с которым она смотрела на Базза, когда он бормотал про еду и оборудование.  
Её глаза были такими же серьёзными, как и у остальных копов в новой команде возле него. Она осмотрела его с ног до головы и, скорчив лицо, убрала свою еду – конфету, как ему показалось, – обратно в сумку. Она поступала так постоянно, когда он напоминал ей стоимость оборудования, не делая различий, ведь, прежде всего, они копы, а уже потом личности. Так продолжалось до конца первого месяца работы, пока она, всё-таки откусив от конфеты кусок, не вышла из комнаты.  
Мгновенье спустя она появилась на одном из мониторов, протягивая похожую конфету подозреваемому.  
– Мне приходится есть их здесь, – призналась она с большой дружеской улыбкой. – Базз – это наш аудио-видео техник – не позволяет мне есть их там. Кажется, что некоторые люди больше настроены на соблюдение правил, чем на поимку убийц. Можешь поверить?  
Тот факт, что она знает его имя, больше привлекло внимание Базза, чем те слова, что она сказала убийце, и с которыми он согласился.

***

– Мне начинает казаться, что она всегда такая, – сказал ему немолодой угрюмый детектив-лейтенант неделю спустя, когда шеф Джонсон поймала его в коридоре и закидала вопросами об оборудовании видеонаблюдения. Двое молчаливых полицейских, стоявшие позади неё, выглядели такими же смущёнными, каким ощущал себя Базз.  
Он пытался объяснить ей, что то, что она хочет, не совсем законно, даже если такое было бы возможно. На что она ответила, что позаботится о такой маленькой неурядице сама.  
Лейтенант пожал плечами, прошептал «Женщины», и минуту спустя Базз повернулся обратно к ней и кивнул.  
Шеф уже направилась дальше, и её милое «О, спасибо, Базз» повисло в воздухе так же, как и ощущение от насмешливого взгляда молчаливого детектива-латиноса, сопровождавшего её.  
Базз против своей воли нахмурился, когда его поймали на разглядывании, но детективы уже ушли, и поэтому он обратил внимание на Лейтенанта.  
– Просто замечательно, – вздохнул старик и, подойдя к Базу, потрепал его по плечу. – Этот парень никогда мне не нравился, поэтому на любое правило есть исключение.  
– Что? – это единственное, что Базз смог вымолвить, но Лейтенант – Провенза, Бровенза, что-то итальянское – уже шёл вперед, ведя Базза за собой. Для своего возраста и немного сгорбленных плеч, его хватка была железной.

***

Они проводили дела как все, но оказалось, что для детективов Отдела Приоритетных Убийств правила были расплывчаты. Закон уважали, но, если было возможно, обходили стороной. Для копов, как казалось Баззу, такое было не в новинку. Но, глядя в мониторы на сидящую в комнате для допросов в окружении двух детективов Шефа Джонсон и потенциального убийцу перед ними, он вскакивал, когда детективы делали по её команде что-то не самое дружелюбное.  
Он подкручивал звук – в комнате, полной людей, где единственными звуками были дыхание и запись, – но не мог ничего уловить. Ни взгляда, ни слова, но оба мужчины одновременно встали и двинулись вперед. В разговоре возникла пауза, во время которой их подозреваемый заговорил, и словно это что-то означало – они оба пришли в движение, отодвигая стулья, ударяли кулаками по столу, и были устрашающими и злыми, в то время как шеф Джонсон была спокойна. Базз непроизвольно вздрогнул, хотя прямого насилия не было, только обещание в её глазах, прежде чем она подняла руку в останавливающем жесте.  
Сердце Базза забилось быстрее, а потом один из копов, стоявших вокруг него, усмехнулся и показал пальцем. Базз взглянул на одного из мужчин за спиной у Шефа. Детектив снова выглядел серьёзным, спокойным, сложив руки на груди, как один из наемных убийц Крестного отца. Но когда подозреваемый начал говорить, спасая свою шкуру, он наклонил голову в подмигнул в камеру.  
Полицейские снова рассмеялись, не заметив, или не обратив внимание на то, что Базз так и не понял, что было смешного.

***

Первой вещью, которую быстро усвоил, наблюдая за допросами, было то, как шеф Джонсон любила их вести – она очаровывала, уговаривала, обманом заставляла давать ей то, что она хотела: признание, алиби, информацию. Он словно смотрел на актрису в кино. Глядя на других, он словно видел полицейские сериалы, которые никогда особо не любил. Но он всё равно не выключал звук, даже когда был один, даже когда слышал ужасные вещи, от которых ему становилось плохо, от которых он дважды проверял замки на дверях, – Базз не выключал звук и, пока шла запись, занимался своими делами.  
В самые тяжёлые моменты он сжимал кулаки и делал всё возможное, чтобы каждое слово было слышно, ведь эти люди, эти монстры, должны были сесть за преступления, а бесчувственные копы в половине случаев даже не выключали телефоны.  
В другие, более спокойные моменты, он находил смешным то, что они могли видеть и слышать подобные вещи каждый день, но он был необходим им, чтобы нажимать на кнопки.  
В первый раз он слабо улыбнулся, когда увидел лейтенанта Провензу, пытающегося разобраться с АйПодом. Находящийся в комнате детектив – более молодой сотрудник отдела, чем другие, – поднял глаза и поймал его. Базз постарался выдать это за вдох и выглядеть без эмоций, но мужчина всего лишь закатил глаза и, покачав головой в схожем раздражении, вырвал плеер из рук Провензы.

***

В течение шести месяцев, с каждым днем всё чаще и чаще, Базз не был один в комнате для наблюдения. С ним были другие детективы из отдела: сержант Гэбриел, чёрнокожий, высокий и серьезный; Провенза и Флинн, которые в перерывах между признаниями переговаривались как давно женатая пара; Дэниелс – умная девушка с тихим спокойным голосом. Иногда даже с самим шефом Поупом. Чаще всех, практически всегда, был детектив Тао с его умом и уважением к технологиям, и детектив Санчез, когда он не нужен был шефу Джонсон в допросной.  
Детектив Санчез был здесь, чтобы смотреть на неё, и смотреть за ней так, что Баззу становилось неуютно. Однажды мужчина вскочил со стула и выбежал в коридор прежде, чем подозреваемый успел договорить угрозу.  
Шефу не нужна была его помощь, и она остановила Санчеза парой слов и отправила обратно к Баззу. Сегодня ухмылки не последовало, и Санчез вернулся, излучая горячую энергию даже на расстоянии нескольких шагов.  
Он сел, как всегда, близко. Как Базз понял, он делал это, чтобы быть ближе к мониторам, но это делало и так маленькое пространство ещё меньше. Его руки были в мозолях и следах машинного масла, а также в царапинах, словно он только что подрался. Он носил костюм, но иногда разговаривал, как баррио, и не говорил совсем, когда он находился с Баззом один, если только не комментировал слова шефа Джонсон или поглядывал на женщин с экрана.  
После нескольких месяцев первое, что Базз понял, – этот мужчина не просто верен шефу Джонсон, он учится у неё. А потом он понял, что это было словно попыткой подружиться, поговорить с кем-то на темы, которые больше обсудить не с кем.  
– Она горячая штучка, верно? – как всегда поинтересовался детектив, и Базз кивнул, потому что это было ожидаемо, а потом поднял глаза, когда понял, что мужчина, сидящий рядом, не отозвался.  
Женщина, к которой относился вопрос, была 53-летней сидящей на метанфетамине наркоманкой с двумя зубами, и не могла быть горячей по любым стандартам. Базз застыл. Это должно было быть шуткой, чёрным полицейским юмором, который он никогда не понимал. Когда он быстро оглянулся, думая, что Санчез изучал его, было достаточно темно, чтобы точно выяснить это.  
Он попытался вспомнить, упоминал ли здесь Санчез хоть каких-то женщин, и понял, что не может вспомнить ни одну. И что он понял и узнал от шефа Джонсон, так то, что ты можешь не быть на интервью, чтобы спросить кого-то.  
Базз опустил голову, глядя на клавиатуру, и согнул плечи, ожидая слов, но не услышал от Санчеза ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания. Его руки так и остались лежать на столе.

***

На свиданиях, которые были не так часто, так как он не хотел видеть никого, хоть отдалённо связанного с полицейским департаментом, и встречах с родителями, которые наконец-то переехали в лучшую часть города, Базз привык не говорить о работе, своих обязанностях, сослуживцах. У него было достаточно историй для рассказа, просто люди не хотели их слушать. Да и зачем им они? Приоритетные убийства означали, что шеф Джонсон и шеф Поуп решали, за какие дела им браться. А это означало, что тут редко бывали знаменитости, а обычно это были молодые девушки, работавшие на улицах, наркодилеры, серийные убийцы, и то, что эти люди говорили, никто не должен слышать.  
На работе он в ужасе смотрел на экраны, уходил домой к «Звездному крейсеру «Галактика» и лэптопу, который он построил с нуля сам, а потом снова возвращался, день за днем, чтобы видеть, как шеф Джонсон сажала монстров страшнее тех, с которыми боролся Кирк, ела шоколад и шла домой.  
Флинн любил хорошо одеваться. Провенза любил бейсбол. У Тао была семья, у Гэбриела и Дэниелс – они сами, судя по их взглядам. Базз ничего не знал о Санчезе и даже не спрашивал, но думал, что он чинит машины, собирает моторы.  
Как бы они ни справлялись с этим дома, около Базза в комнате для наблюдений детективы были спокойны, а потом переговаривались, когда плакала жертва изнасилования, а члены банды хохотали.  
Базз не мог смотреть на это. Его лицо горело, хотя ему было холодно, и он, наверное, немного отодвинулся. Провенза снова дотронулся до него.  
– Успокойся, Базз, – упрекнул он, и его лицо нахмурилось, когда он сказал следующее: – Иначе ты никогда не окажешься в поле.  
Около них появился Флинн, серьёзный как всегда, но Базз не имел никакого понятия, о чём они говорили.  
– Да, и ты будешь здесь до ухода на пенсию, и всё записывать придётся этому идиоту.  
Базз видел, как Тао и Санчез, переглянувшись между собой, ухмыльнулись и снова посмотрели на монитор, на экране которого были шеф и сержант Гэбриел. Базз тоже обратил внимание на экран, нахмурившись. Этот извращенец любил маленьких девочек, но шеф улыбалась ему. Когда всё закончится, она исчезнет в своем кабинете, какое-то время посидит, обхватив голову руками, а потом съест две шоколадки перед поездкой домой.  
Базз настроил чёткую картинку и думал о комплекте Монти Пайтона, который ждал его дома, стараясь не думать о том, почему они желают видеть его в поле.

***

На выездах в поле вместе с командой, там, на улицах, в домах жертв, мир казался таким шумным, огромным и очень ярким, даже сквозь линзы видеокамеры. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему он был там, зачем он был им нужен, какую помощь он мог оказать, но… но шеф попросила его, и он следовал за остальными, ждал их звонка.  
Здесь они казались ещё умнее, чем когда находились в комнате наблюдения, – всегда в костюмах и перчатках, а их лица были спокойными и собранными, глядя на весь ужас, на мёртвые тела целых семей, и отворачивались только тогда, когда судмедэксперты начинали проводить осмотр. Они не произносили ни звука, даже маленького смешка, когда Базз практически всё время отворачивался от стоящей перед ним картины. Они могли пошутить потом, когда воздух уже переставал пахнуть смертью, и он так и не был уверен, было это уважение, или следствие рвотных позывов, хотя последнее казалось невозможным. Да и неважно, ведь он всего лишь аудио-видео техник, готовый исчезнуть в фургоне, очень похожим на его обычное рабочее место, только с колесами, которые приводили его ближе к тем вещам, о которых раньше он только слушал.  
Он оснастил фургон именно так, как ему нравилось, и держал его убранным, что длилось до первой слежки, когда они принесли с собой журналы, газеты и вываливающиеся из их карманов упаковки от фастфуда. В конце шеф ему мило улыбнулась и поблагодарила за помощь. На следующую слежку, тяжело вздохнув, он поставил в фургон корзину для мусора.  
В остальное время вне здания отдела полиции он снимал всё, что они делали, помогали, доказывали, что никто из них не нарушил букву закона, останавливая адвокатов от высказывания подозрений по поводу их действий.  
Только вот Базз знал – все они знали, – что, когда он заканчивал снимать место преступления, и камера выключалась, их дополнительные меры были практически неизвестны. Ничего незаконного, с такой аккуратностью шефа, но и не прямо согласно правилам.  
– Выбираем из правил лучшие, – сказала однажды шеф Джонсон, но только теперь Базз видел обнадёживающие искры в её глазах, то, как она стояла над каждым телом жертвы на месте преступления – выпрямив спину и подняв голову, – разговаривая сама с собой.  
Он не улыбнулся, как остальные, но не было ничего удивительного в том, что он кивнул её словам в ответ.

*** 

Однажды, когда он прибыл на место преступления, Флинн сопроводил его туда, где он должен быть, – пройти под лентой, мимо охраны ко входу в здание и вверх по лестнице. Флинн никогда не трогал никого, был в чёрных латексных перчатках, которые подходили к его тёмному костюму и, что удивительно, розовому галстуку.  
Базз поднял камеру и последовал за ним, снимая осколки стекла, интерьер яркой квартиры и изломанное тело, разлагающееся в середине комнаты.  
– Улики указывают на то, что здесь жил кто-то ещё помимо жертвы, – откуда-то сбоку раздался голос шефа Джонсон. Базз смог разглядеть с ней Гэбриела, когда они собранные и безэмоциональные пробирались сюда.  
– Шеф, на почтовом ящике есть ещё одно имя, – сзади к нему подошёл Санчез, и Базз отошёл от порога комнаты, удостоверяясь, что камера стабильна.  
Большую часть его лица скрывала камера, когда он снимал жертву, а микрофон записывал всё ещё говорящего Флинна.  
– Итак, Золушка и её Прекрасный Принц повздорили. Кто-то схватил вазу, и «Бац!». Золушка не сможет побывать на балу.  
– Детектив! – шеф Джонсон остановила его излияния, кивнув в сторону Базза – в камеру, – но Базз продолжал снимать недвижимое тело, лежащее на полу.  
– Простите, шеф, – Флинн немедленно извинился, и Базз перевёл внимание на остальную часть квартиры, остановив камеру под таким углом, чтобы на заднем фоне был виден Флинн. От движения Флинн поднял голову, посмотрел на него.  
– Я просто… – Флинн прошёл мимо Санчеза, на лице которого было то же самое спокойное выражение лица, как и во время допросов. Он тоже посмотрел на Базза.  
Повисшее молчание было привычным, спокойным, но потом его нарушил резкий крик, доносящийся от входной двери в коридоре около двух детективов – это второй жилец вернулся домой.  
Как он смог пройти через ленту и охрану, было неважно, ведь все понимали, почему он это сделал, но когда он начал падать на колени перед телом, Базз слишком медленно опустил камеру вниз. Флинн, стоявший ближе всех, смог поймать его прежде, чем он окончательно упал на пол, и поддерживал мужчину. Он плакал, что было очевидно, так как затянутая в латекс перчатка гладила его по спине, успокаивая. Флинн не смотрел вверх, но по его нахмуренным бровям Базз понял, что он обращается к нему.  
– Боже, Базз, ты можешь хоть на секунду выключить эту штуку?  
Базз немедленно перевёл камеру в сторону, его лицо горело, а тело было напряженно, и он несколько секунд записывал лицо детектива Санчеза, на котором не были ни грамма удивления, прежде чем понял, что делает. Санчез встретился с ним взглядом, потом на его лице появилась слабое отражение улыбки, словно он знал что-то, о чём Базз уже должен был догадаться.

***

Базз иногда медлил и, большую часть времени, находясь рядом с детективами, чувствовал себя дураком. Если он слушал их, смотрел внимательно и обращал внимание на их действия, то иногда понимал их значение и узнавал что-то новое. Например, что они могли использовать всё, что было в их распоряжении, чтобы раскрыть дело, чтобы посадить плохих парней за решетку. И он не мог злиться на них за то, что это означало, что они используют и его.  
Ради отдела приоритетных убийств и шефа Джонсон Базз вспомнил уже позабытый испанский, согласившись переводить для них – для неё, – когда Санчез был занят где-то ещё; так же, как он согласился покинуть свою комнату и пойти вместе с ними на улицы, будто он был борцом с преступностью. Он не был копом, но никто про это не напоминал, и он чувствовал, что это потому, что мало кто из них не сделает каких-то вещей ради шефа Джонсон, даже если иногда они и комментировали едко её приказы или методы.  
Если раньше Базз и протестовал против чего-то, теперь протесты быстро сошли на нет. Единственное правило, на котором он настоял, – никакой еды и воды около оборудования. Он больше не слышал от них возражений. Это было бы совершенно замечательно, если их согласие иногда не обескураживало.  
Но он чувствовал себя по-идиотски, когда переводил ругань двух парней в отношении шефа Джонсон. Большая часть из них была о том, какой сексуальной, или же наоборот, они её считали, но Базз их переводил, правда, в более приличном виде, опуская пару узнаваемых ругательств, которые быстро пресекались находящимся там же детективом Санчезом, когда он наклонялся вперёд и что-то тихо шептал – что микрофоны не могли записать.  
– Смотри дальше, – в голосе Тао слышались мечтательные нотки о попкорне. Базз, сидящий к нему вполоборота, посмотрел на монитор и совсем не удивился, когда Санчез вскочил со своего места, и шеф Джонсон устроила целое представление, чтобы его успокоить. Тао усмехнулся, также впечатлённый представлением шефа, и на мгновенье Баззу тоже захотелось попкорна. Но он ждал, что же будет дальше.  
– Хулио ненавидит таких людей, особенно их позерство.  
Тао не был взволнован, хотя признавал, что что-то из этого было реальным.  
– Позерства? – вырвалось у Базза.  
– Они глупые, напуганные салаги, – корча смешные рожи, объяснил Провенза, – и они не хотят признавать, что шеф поймала их. Существуют формальности, которые надо соблюдать, даже если они влипли по самые уши.  
Базз не понимал, шутка это или нет. Увидев его непонимающее выражение лица, Тао, улыбнувшись, показал на экран.  
– Она позволила им думать, что она слаба, – продолжил он. – А сейчас им надо говорить, чтобы сохранить свой имидж, и Санчез – это их шанс.  
Будто это было ясно с самого начала, что они всего лишь играют больших сильных копов – или нет – и Базз должен был сразу понять разницу.  
– И… Детектив Санчез?  
– Он не любит задир, – Базз мог слышать улыбку так же, как паузу, которая означала, что было ещё что-то, что Тао не собирался говорить.  
Базз повертел в руках клавиатуру, тронул экран, пока статическое напряжение не почувствовалось на пальцах. Но не было никаких ответов, чтобы ситуация прояснилась больше.

***

В отделе после суточного бодрствования не только для Базза мир потерял чёткость. Шутки закончились несколько часов назад, пиджаки от костюмов болтались на спинках кресел, рубашки были с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, а рукава закатаны. Шеф сняла каблуки и ходила в более удобных ботинках, в которых она обычно осматривала место преступления. Базз не был уверен, нужен ли он здесь, но никто не говорил ему, что он может уйти, поэтому он ходил вокруг отдела, поглядывая на остальных уставшими глазами. Все ждали финального интервью.  
Когда его, наконец-то, позвали, его комната была наполнена людьми, даже шеф Поуп и коммандер Тэйлор были здесь. Все выглядели угрюмыми, пока Базз пробивался сквозь них к своему месту. В комнате пахло потом и крепким кофе, и Базз, вдохнув запах, сначала посмотрел на виновных, а после устремил взгляд на своё пустующее кресло.  
Хулио – детектив Санчез – пододвинул его прежде, чем Базз успел открыть рот.  
Кресло издало ужасный скрип по паркету – слишком громко в тихой комнате, – что Базз даже машинально сделал шаг назад, оглядываясь.  
Руки мужчины покоились на спинке его кресла и оставались там, пока Базз не взялся за неё, чтобы сесть. Их пальцы разделяла тонкая невидимая линия.  
Санчез смотрел вперёд, на мониторы, где обычно была показана переговорная, перед ним стояла чашка кофе, ещё обжигающе горячий – от неё исходил пар, когда он отодвинул её.  
Базз моргнул, медленно повернувшись к экрану, и увидел чашку, стоявшую прямо перед ним. Экран был включён, показывая пока ещё пустующую переговорную, хотя Базз не знал, кто же из присутствующих обращал внимание на то, как включается его оборудование.  
Все молчали, опустив глаза в кружки, когда Базз оглянулся на них, – даже шеф Поуп, даже Санчез, который едва сдерживал улыбку.  
Базз глубоко выдохнул, когда никто не поднял на него взгляд.  
– Только один раз, – разрешил он и повернулся спиной к ним, когда они зашевелились, стараясь не думать о лужах кофе, пятнах от кружек и испорченных платах. Он ещё раз вздохнул, расслабляя мышцы. Он уговаривал себя, что сможет починить всё, что они сломают.  
– Но будьте аккуратны, – снова подал он голос.  
– Конечно, – тут же согласился шеф Поуп своим официальным и серьезным тоном.  
И Базз, слушая последующие за этим согласные возгласы, улыбнулся перед тем, как наклонить голову. 


End file.
